


Simon vs The Future

by LoveSimonFicWriter



Series: Simon vs. Life [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: A lot more elements for the book now, A lot of Simon and Bram love, A sex scene or two...or many..., Angst, Gay Disaster Simon Spier, I used to think Tags were stupid, Leah and Garrett do WHAT???, Lovey Dovey Shiznit, M/M, Other, Still following some movie things, The whole 'idea' in the first chapter, You're going to like it, fluff for days, it's just fun now, problem solving, related to Simon vs. the Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSimonFicWriter/pseuds/LoveSimonFicWriter
Summary: This story is the sequel to: Simon vs The Reunion. This story follows Simon and Bram as they take the next huge step in their relationship as a couple. Set 3 years after the Reunion, Bram asks Simon a very important question in a very Jacques/Blue way. What does the future look like for them going forward? Will they make it, or break it? Elements of both Book and Movie! and a little from LOTO.





	1. It's Significant

**Author's Note:**

> This was out a lot fast than I thought it would be! I'm so excited and y'all I cried while writing it! i'm so excited for this, and I can't believe it's here! This is going to be fun to write. For those that are just coming in on this Series: This is the sequel to my story Simon vs. The Reunion. If you didn't read that before you can now. You don't have to, but you might miss some jokes or something down the road if you didn't, but enjoy nonetheless! Please let me know what you think of chapter 1!

Simon vs. The Future

Chapter 1

Recap, 3 Years Earlier…

I carried a box into the three-day-old apartment and placed in on the kitchen table. This was thankfully the last of it. I'm finally done moving, and now all that is left is to unpack and situate everything.

"Is that the last one?" Bram asked, coming up behind me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed the back of my head.

"Yeah," I smiled, turning around to face him. I pecked his lips, which turned into a long, slow kiss. Our breath combined fogged my glasses, blinding me from his beauty.

"Mmm, good. I'm so sick of moving these boxes from place to place," he broke away with a whine. I chuckled at his response and watched as he took a seat at the table. I cleaned off my glasses and placed them back on my face.

"We're finally done," I say, resting against the box.

"Wait, when did you put on glasses?" Bram questioned, finally noticing it.

"Um, when I ran out of contacts and happened to find these while I was cleaning out my car," I warily smiled, knowing he was bound to yell at me for losing the glasses in the first place. He rolled his eyes at me, but a smile peaked through it.

"Holy crap, what time is it?" I asked, searching for my phone. Bram looked at his watch, and jumped from the chair.

"Crap! We have to go, it's almost eleven!" he announced. I got myself together and reminded Bram to grab the present.

We arrived just on time, but of course everyone was already here before us.

"I feel like I'm always missing a secret, 'be here at this time' announcement," I whispered to Bram. He leaned in to listen, and retracted with a smile.

"I know, same," he laughed.

"Simon! Bram!" Abby chimed from her seat across the room. She got out of her brightly colored chair with help from Nick, and waddled herself over to us.

"You made it!" she pouted happily, pulling us both into hugs.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I told her. She stood looking us over with her hands on her pregnant belly. She was wearing a cute pale yellow dress with white flowers and a white sash that read 'Mommy To Be' across her chest.

"Congratulations," Bram beamed from ear to ear, handing over the gift box to her. She was so excited we made it, she could have cried. She kissed our cheeks before looking it over. "I'll put this on the gift table, thank you so much," she smiled, gripping it to her.

"How was the move?" Nick asked, cross his arms over his chest.

"It wasn't bad actually. The movers did most of it Thursday, and then we did the last of it these past two days," he explained to Nick. I rubbed my hand across Bram's back as he spoke.

"I'm so glad it went well!" Abby added. "Simon come with me," she said, grabbing my hand. She walked us over to where she was before we arrived and set the gift down.

"Look who's here!" she announced me. Leah turned around and her smile was so genuine.

"You said you'd text me when you got here!" she spat, playfully slapping my arm.

"Sorry, it didn't take very long and I felt like we were already running late," I explained.

"Whatever, how was the move?" she asked, smiling.

"It was good. A little stressful the first day, but we handled it like pro's," I nodded.

"Did you christen the new room?" she winked at me. I blushed and looked around nervously.

"Leah," I warned. She stood, waiting for a response so I gave my best answer by flashing my eyes at her.

"Nice," she gave me a tightlipped grin with a knowing nod. I rolled my eyes at her, and looked over to where Bram was talking to Nick. I couldn't be any happier that he decided to grow out his curls again. It was the most familiar thing about him, other than his beautiful eyes, and nobly hands. I couldn't get enough of him. Now that we're living together, it's going to be different- but a good different. The past year has been beautiful getting to know each other. It didn't take very long before we knew the other like the back of our hands.

"Are you nervous to be living together? You're going to learn a lot about each other very soon." Leah asked, resting her hand on her hip. I glanced over at Bram again and tried to come up with any reason why I would be nervous to live with him. He makes me feel safe, and happy and when I'm with him it's nothing but laughs, cuddles, and soft-spoken words. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I belong with him.

"I'm ready to learn everything I can, so no- I'm not nervous," I smiled at her. Bram caught my eye from across the room and gave me a gentle wave. I waved back, and still after a year he's able to take my breath away.

"Ew, you're so in love it's sickening…I _love_ it," Leah winked, before turning away to help Abby with something.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. I couldn't stop grinning, thinking about the amazing future that was just ahead of me.

 

Present Day, August 23rd, 2028

While on my break from work I took a walk around the path just outside the office and called Bram.

"Hey, so I was thinking, for dinner maybe we could check out that new Mexican place on the corner?" I ask.

"Well, Si, I actually already had dinner plans figured out for us tonight," he said, sounding cautious with his words.

"Oh, okay. What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I've already got it sorted out, just don't be late coming home," he spoke with a smile. I can always hear the happiness in his voice, even with a phone between us.

"Okay, I'll try not to be," I teased, knowing very well I wouldn't be. But I have to make him sweat a little.

"If you're late, you don't get dessert."

"You can't withhold dessert from me like I'm five," I protested with a light chuckle.

"Watch me, Spier," he warned, but his tone was still playful.

"What _is_ for dessert? Cause maybe I won't like it, and I'll purposely be late," I mocked, kicking a rock ahead of me as I walked the asphalt path.

"It's me," he snorted.

"Oh, shit," I bit at my lip. "What do I get if I'm _early_?" shoving my free hand into my pocket.

"Actually… if you're early that'd be bad. Sooo, don't do that," he said in an unsettling serious tone.

"What are you planning?" I questioned, knowing he was up to something.

"None of your business, nosy. Just make sure to be home on time, okay? I know you're gonna be blowing up my phone with all the possible guesses for what is awaiting you this evening- but try to focus on work. Those kids need you," he replied, smiling through the phone again.

"Will do, I'll see you tonight…for dinner and quiet possibly a _show_?" I pressed.

"…Only if you clean your plate," he mumbled seductively. Not sure on this one…but getting turned on by being reprimanded like a child should definitely falls under mommy issues. I think I need to be my own case study…

"I'm going to go before someone hears me," I laughed, looking around at fellow office building occupants making their ways around the paths. I couldn't help but blush as Bram's words pulled the hairs taunt on the back of my neck.

"Maybe they _want_ to hear you," he teased.

"Oh, totally," I snorted. "But hey, where are you that you're talking all… _steamy_?" I whispered into the phone.

"Ah, that is to remain a secret as well," he clicked his tongue.

"Alright, tell your secret lover I said hello," I smiled.

"Hey Simon!" I heard in the background.

I was unable to place the voice, which stopped me in my tracks, "Wait- what?" I raised an eyebrow at my phone.

"It's just Garrett," he sighed. "Will you go back over there?" Bram hollered off into the background.

"Oh, well then tell him I said 'hey' back," I laughed, and continued walking. "I thought you were showing a house this afternoon, what are you doing with Garrett?"

"It's not important, listen- I love you, but I have to go. Garrett's choking," he explained.

"On what?" my voice piped up.

"Sorry, correction- _I'm_ choking him," he stated plainly, gathering a steady laugh from me. "Bye," he sang into the phone before hanging up.

"I love you, bye!" I snuck in before the line cut off. I looked at my phone and contemplated calling Leah, but I know she'll probably send me to voicemail. She hates talking while at work because she says it distracts her, but let's be real- she rather talk to me than work. I try calling anyway, and she answers. Shocker.

"Simon, what have I told you about calling me at work?" she sounds annoyed.

"Sorry, but I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Bram totally is planning something, so I need you to find out from Garrett what he's got-"

"Simon- I'm not talking about _Bram_ right now. I'm busy. Love you- bye."

Click. Well…

I go back to my office, and meet with my last two appointments before packing up to head home.

I push through the door to our apartment and I can hear Bram singing his lungs out in the kitchen. The biggest smile spreads across my face, and I try my best to hang my keys up quietly. I shut the door as slow as possible, and creep into the kitchen. He's standing at the counter when I see him, and the radio is going, but compared to, his voice is much higher in volume. I lean against the wall of the entryway and cross my arms over my chest. I could listen to this all day. Bram can carry somewhat of a tune, and sometimes it surprises me how well he can sing- but I think Nat King Cole's, L-O-V-E is one he should stay far away from.

He bolts out what 'V' stands for, and I clear my throat. His head snaps in my direction with an audible, frightened holler. He's visibly mortified when he notices me, and breathes in deeply.

"What the hell are you trying to do, scare the crud out of me?"

"Exactly," I laughed, walking over to him. He shakes his head and puts down the tray of food he was working on. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he holds onto me around my waist. I peck his lips, and stare into his eyes.

"Hi." I whisper between us, looking over his adorable face. His curls are styled neatly how I like, and I could be wrong- but it seems like he has a fresh cut. He smells heavily of his aftershave, but I don't mind it. It's heavenly, and reminds me of him right away.

"Hi," he says back with a grin. I look to the left of us, where take out containers are strewed about the countertop.

"So take out is your secret?" I laughed. He looks around us and nods.

"Yeah," he says, with the same grin, but seeming happier. He kisses me, and then pulls away.

"Now go get ready for dinner, so I can finish up here," he says, turning down the radio.

"Fine, but I'm taking one," I say, noticing the stack of Oreo's on a plate beside the stove. He looks at me quickly, and smacks my hand away from them before I even had a chance to touch the one on top.

"No!" he belts out, looking frightened. I retract my hand, holding it close to me.

"Okay, god!" I yell back with my eyes as wide as can be.

"Sorry, I just…you need to just leave them be, okay? Go into the other room?" He pleaded, looking defeated.

"Alright, crazy," I shake my head. He sighs with ease, and turns back to the food. I walk into our bedroom and change into a more comfortable outfit. When I head back out into the kitchen he's not there, but instead placing our plates on the table.

"Good, take a seat. Do you want something to drink?" he asks, wiping his hands on his jeans. I couldn't tell if it was nerves, or for the first time ever, Bram forgot what a napkin was.

"Yeah, water is fine right now," I say taking a seat to the right of the head, where he pulled the chair out for me. Bram sets down my water, and his own before taking his seat at the head of the table. I look at both of our plates and furrow my brows.

"Why do we both have something different?" I ask. I have chicken marsala, and pasta on my plate, and he has ravioli.

"It's significant," he says. I study the chicken on my plate and try to think about it. He's waiting for me to come to the conclusion, but I've got nothing. His shoulders are tense as he leans in with his elbows pressed into the tabletop. His lips are pursed, and it's a shame I can't remember because I'm sure this is supposed to make his day. I shake my head apologetically, and his shoulders fall. He rolls his lips in, and looks down between his folded hands. He brings them into his lap and clears his throat.

"Nothing?" he asks, hopeful that my dumbass would maybe make a guess.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm not sure…is it significant to a specific date we went on?" I questioned. He shakes his head, and reaches out to place a hand over mine.

"You don't have to try to guess…it's the first meal we had the day we moved into the apartment," he explained. "You got the chicken marsala, and I ordered the ravioli…now do you-"

"Oh my god! Yes, that's adorable…wait-" I stop and crane my neck to see what the date is on the calendar in the kitchen. "It's August 23rd…it's our third anniversary of the day we moved in…aw, babe this is so cute. I feel like an idiot for forgetting."

"Yeah," he stresses the word. "It's really okay…it's also another anniversary too," he says. Fuck- WHY AM I SO BAD WITH DATES?

"Well it certainly isn't the anniversary of any of our milestones…right?" I ask with a cheeky grin.

"No…but maybe you could count it as one if you tried," he shrugged. "On this day- thirteen years ago, I replied back to you, initiating the first of the Jacques and Blue emails."

"Oh…oh my god. How did you remember that?" I ask, on the verge of tears. I can't handle how cute this is- and I need to know why he's going this far to remember these dates specifically. All the questions want to come out at once, but I'm trying to be patient and not ruin it for myself- like I always do.

"A little bit of research, and a lot of planning," he laughed sweetly.

"Planning?" I question.

"Oh, gosh. I can't wait, hold on," he gets up from the table and goes into the kitchen. He comes back with the plate of Oreo's and sets them between us.

"What about dinner?" I ask, looking at my plate.

"No one ever died from having dessert first, Si," he chuckles, handing me an Oreo and taking one for himself.

"Is this the Mega stuffed one?" I ask, noticing the amount of cream between the cookies. It looked triple-maybe even quadruple the normal amount.

"Yeah, the last package they had too," he nodded, twisting the halves of his cookie, and looking at me.

"Why are we eating these now?"

"Just eat it, Simon," he shakes his head with a smile. I shake my own head, and bring the cookie up to my mouth. Bram springs to life, and grabs my hand.

"What are you doing?!" he yells. I jump slightly at him, and my mouth falls open.

"I'm eating the freaking cookie like you ask me too! What the hell is this? 'How many times can we get Simon to fake eat a cookie'?" I spat back, placing my hands against the table.

"Since when do you bite into your Oreo's? You twist- you always twist!"

"Okay, I'll twist it- jeeze. Relax, all right? I'm twisting the damn-" I twist the two halves and pull them apart. I stop when I notice something round in the center of the cream. "…Oreo," I mutter in a small voice, trying to figure out what it is. I look at Bram when I sort of figure it out and he's beaming.

I soften, and I can clearly make out my heartbeat in my ears. "B, what is this?" I ask, pouting my lower lip. Bram laughs at my reaction, and takes my hand into his again.

Bram's Point of View:

I place my hand over Simons', and he can probably feel me trembling. He's stunned, and at a loss for words. I look into his puppy dog eyes, and swallow every doubt I've ever had. His lower lip is pouted, and his eyes are welling up with tears. I smile, and force myself to speak.

"Simon Spier, I couldn't think of a more perfect day to ask you this question. I also couldn't stop myself from using an Oreo to help me out," I start as I get out of my seat. I dropped to my knee, and continue holding his hand. His full attention is on me, and now he's biting his lower lip, which drives me absolutely crazy. "Thirteen years ago, today, started the _very_ long journey to right now… and three years ago, today, marks the most exciting, and beyond-amazing decision I've ever made- so, _today_ , I'd like to ask you to continue making this day the most important to me by saying yes to becoming my husband…So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" my voice quivered.

It doesn't take much to get Simon crying, he gets that from his dad of all people, so the water works began before he could answer me.

"Si," I gripped his hand. Now I was the one pouting…and maybe also crying.

"Of course I'll marry you!" he shot up out of his seat. I followed quickly and wrapped him in my arms.

"You're saying _yes_?!" I asked back to him as we held each other tight. He pulled away, still in my arms and kissed me.

"It's a- million times yes!" he exclaimed, through broken words.

"Holy shit, okay," I breathed, taking the half of the Oreo with the ring in it. "This probably wasn't the best idea," I laughed, picking the ring out of the center. I quickly licked off some residual cream from the silver wedding band and Simon extended his left hand out to me. "Sorry, it's gross, I know."

"Oh, whatever!" he laughed, staring down excitedly at our hands. I gently held his finger steady as I pushed the ring onto his finger. It fit like a glove, and I couldn't be anymore happier to see him wearing it. It's everything I imagined it to be and more.

"Ho-my god," Simon whispered, looking it over.

"Do you like it?" I wait eagerly for his response.

" _Like it_? I freaking love it, Bram. It's beautiful… you're beautiful. This moment is beautiful- God this day is beautiful!" he expressed, fighting back more tears.

"This will always be a beautiful day," I added, taking the two cookie pieces into my hands. I shoved the side with little-to-no cream into my mouth, and fed Simon the half with all the cream. He smiled with a closed mouth and leaned in to kiss me. It was a little messy, and all we could do was laugh through it. After several moments of standing with our foreheads pressed together we parted with a single kiss. We took our seats again, and I honestly was way too excited to eat.

"I can't believe this," Simon breathed, looking at the ring.

"I was so nervous you'd say no," I admitted.

"Why? Why would I ever say no to you?" he frowned, looking on at me sympathetically.

"I don't know, self-doubt? But obviously I didn't need to be worried. Life lesson," I shrugged, chuckling at Simon's smiling face.

"Huge life lesson. B, when it comes to you, it's always a yes," he cocked his head to the side lazily, batting his eyelashes at me.

"Careful what you say, future Mr. Spier-Greenfeld, I might have to take advantage of that," I smirked, flipping my hands up.

"You're okay with hyphenating the name?" Simon pouted happily.

"Of course I am!" I exclaimed.

"I love you," he shook his head, going back to examining the ring.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Wait…did Leah know about this?"

"Yes, she did." I nodded, hoping this wasn't going to be a bad thing.

"I knew it!" He pounded his hand against the table energetically. "I called her right after you, and she was so quick to get off the phone once I brought you up. She was also weird when I called her on my way into work…gosh, I should have known." He shook his head, resting back into his chair. I laughed at him, and watched as he casually sat up and started eating. This is the boy I can officially say I'm going to marry- I don't know how I got so lucky.

"So how long have you been planning this?"

"The proposal?"

"Yeah," he gave a short nod, sipping his water.

"Oh," I sat back and looked to the ceiling while I counted in my head. "About thirteen years," I smiled, looking back at him.

"Wait…what?"

"Simon, do you know you are the easiest person to persuade?"

"How so?" he furrowed his brows.

"Okay…so when we started talking through our emails, and I fell head over heels for you- I worked up the idea to maybe propose to you with Oreo's in some way. Fast forward to when I thought about putting it _in_ the Oreo itself- that's when it was a game changer. The persuading part came with the little speech I'd also been working on. Three years ago when we decided to take the next step and move in together- I purposely got you to wait till August so I could continue the tradition of starting new things with you on this date…so today officially marks the first day of our new lives." I explained, and as I spoke Simon melted down his seat, clutching his ringed hand to his chest.

"You've been planning this since we met?"

"You got it," I nodded, closing my eyes.

"I love you so freaking much right now, and I'm so grateful for that stupid reunion!" Simon cried, getting up and plopping himself into my lap. He hugged me around my neck, and I held him close. We kissed, and kissed and when we couldn't stop- well, let's just say we need to replace a couple plates…and a vase.


	2. You're A Hard Worker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For those who don't want to read a Smexy scene (Um...who doesn't???) Stop reading around the break in the text. But truthfully, you're missing out ;D Enjoy guys, this is purely a well overdue smexxyyy Bram/Simon scene. So much more to come from this story! Sorry if it's also a little short, the next coming chapters will be longer. Thanks! Enjoy!

Simon vs. The Future

Chapter 2

Bram, his mom, stepfather and I were invited over to my parent's house for dinner to have a mini celebration for our engagement. Nora prepared the whole meal, and even had time to make a small cake. I swear she's incredible.

"How do you not have your own cooking show yet?" Bram asked, placing the bowl of salad on the table. Nora followed behind him with a large dish full of vegetables.

"I don't know- talk to my managers," she joked, nudging him with her elbow. He nudged her back, and went back to the kitchen to grab more dishes. I offered to help- actually begged to help, so I didn't have to-

"So, do you think you'll want to have the wedding in the spring?" my mom asks, looking up from her planner. Bram's mother is hovering over her, pointing at a few dates on the calendar.

"I honestly couldn't tell ya. We haven't decided when yet, but maybe summer?" I flipped my hands up.

"Summer? You sure? Aren't you worried about sweating in your tux?" Bram's mother asks.

"Charlene, they don't have to wear tuxes. Ooh, what about a beach wedding? You could have a laid back theme, that way you don't have to worry about the tux?" Mom said, penciling down some things.

"Beach?" I questioned.

"My mother wouldn't make it over the platform to get to the beach, so that's out." Bram's mother explained, taking a seat beside my mother at the table. My mom sighed, and bit at her thumbnail. She couldn't take her eyes off the planner for a second to notice how annoyed I was. Bram walked back into the room and set down a basket of bread. He smiled at me, but it faded when he caught wind of my attitude.

"Hey, do you think maybe we could take a break on wedding planning? Dinner is ready," Bram spoke politely to my mother and his, placing his hands gingerly on their shoulders.

"Oh, sure!" My mother nodded, folding up her wedding kit. I breathed a sigh of relief, and mouthed, 'thank you' to him across the room. He winked at me before grabbing the last of Nora's main course dishes and placed them between our mothers.

"Dig in before it gets cold. Dad, Ted!" Nora hollered. Dad came in sipping a beer, laughing with Bram's step-dad.

"Right, right!" Dad said to Ted, pointing to him. They were talking about the baseball game that was on, and I couldn't follow a single thing they were talking about. They took their seats and Nora started dishing out food. Bram settled in beside me at the table, and slid his hand over my leg. He squeezed my inner thigh lightly before just letting it rest there. The side-glance he shot me put a smile on my face. The corners of his lips turned up slightly as he handed Nora his plate.

"Thanks," he said, watching as she dishes him a hearty amount of food. He'll eat all of it- no doubt. He may be skinny, and awfully quiet- but I've seen this boy eat his way through a buffet table, leaving with no chicken wing left unturned. I waited my turn for food, and caught myself playing with the ring on my finger. I rolled it back and forth with my thumb and smiled. I was still getting used to it being there, and showing people has become my new favorite hobby.

_Yes, people. I'm marrying Cute Bram Greenfeld-suck it._

"So, have you decided if you want a big wedding?" Ted asked, forking a green bean.

"Not sure," Bram answered. "It's only Friday, we got engaged on a Wednesday- can we have a minute to enjoy that?" he laughed, looking to his mom.

"You're going to set a date, Bram, and it will be here before you know it," she warned, wagging her finger at him. Bram touched his chin to his right shoulder and rolled his eyes at me before looking back at her. I laughed at his reaction, and his mother pouted.

"You think I'm kidding, just you watch. You're going to be begging for the clock to stop." She shook her head, cutting into her piece of pork loin. Nora really outdid herself. Good! Simon, change the topic!

"Nora, this is amazing!" I belted out, looking at her. She blushed, and lowered her head.

"Thanks, Si," she smiled.

"Mmm," Bram's mother nodded. "Sweetheart this is great, and again thank you so much for having us over. Really, I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate yawl's engagement." She smiles at both of us sincerely… Aaa-nd right back to it.

Even though his mother can sometimes be a bit much, she's really the nicest woman I know beside my own mother- and how could she not be? Bram had to get his personality from someone, so it only makes sense. Ted is kind of the happy medium. He's not as uptight at Charlene, but he is a neat freak, so they work well. He's a little more laid back personality wise, which tones her down a bit. I guess she can be a little obsessive compulsive, but so can Bram, so I've gotten used to it.

"Same here!" dad adds. He quickly wipes his mouth and goes for his water goblet. "Mm, everybody- raise your glasses," he says, holding it up. Everyone follows including Bram and I. He stands in his place at the table and clears his throat. Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't cry…

"Simon, Bram," he looks to us. "It's been a pleasure watching the two of you grow as a couple these last few years. I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love in my life, and that's saying something because we're pretty in love," he smirks, pointing to my mother. She blushes, and looks around the table.

"This isn't about us, Jack," she sings, jutting her chin out at him. He holds up a hand in a form of apology, and looks back to us.

"Sorry, anyway- I'm so excited for you guys to take on this new journey called marriage, and honestly the best years of your life are just ahead of you. I can feel it," he nods. "So- Congratulations! Here is to a happy marriage and hopefully plenty of kids," he holds up his glass.

"Here, here!" Ted rings out, and they all take a drink.

Bram doesn't, instead he looks at me and smiles. I see that smile every freaking day, but it never fails to set my cheeks a blaze and send my stomach into pure turmoil. He leans in and pecks my lips before taking a sip from his glass. How did I get so lucky?

________

I walk out of the bathroom connected to our bedroom and slap the light off before climbing into bed beside Bram. He's sitting up on his laptop, shirtless- making the cutest, uber-focused facial expression. It takes all of me to leave him be, but I want so badly to cuddle up to him. When I lie beside him, I peak onto his screen to see if he's actually doing work.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He looks down at me and then back at the screen.

"I'm looking up this place I'm supposed to be showing on Monday. I didn't get a chance to go there this week like I wanted to, so I'm trying to see if I can learn as much about it as I can," he explained.

"You're such a hard worker. I'm so proud of you," I smile lazily.

"Aw, thanks babe," Bram grins, leaning over to kiss me. I purse my lips, and close my eyes when our lips finally meet. I keep them pursed when he pulls away so he comes back in for another kiss- and another, and another until he's closed his laptop and kicks it off the bed. He rolls on top of me, and cradles a hand under my back, while supporting himself with the other. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to my body.

"Mm, Simon," he moans against my lips.

"Bram," I moan back, grabbing his face between my hands.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

"Oh, yeah?" I bite back playfully. He nods, and without another word he trails soft kisses down my neck, onto my collarbone.

"Take this off," he hums, gathering his fingers under the hem of my shirt. I cross my arms and grab the ends of my shirt. I shimmy out of it, and throw it to the side.

"I'm a hard worker you say?" he asks in a soft voice, sitting up. He's straddling me, and now running his fingertips across my chest. I quiver at the feeling, and place my hands on his hips.

"Yeah, really hard," I flash my eyes up at him.

"How hard?" he asks, acting as if 'really' wasn't good enough- adding a little attitude to his tone.

" _Very_ hard," I reply, biting at my lip cause I know it kills him when I do. He licks his lips and stares down at my chest.

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I worked on you for a little bit, would you?" he quirked an eyebrow at me, and a seductive grin filled his expression.

"Just for a _little_ bit?" I ask, running my hands up his sides. He chuckles softly, and leans in till his lips cling onto mine. His kisses reach me in places I had no clue existed before he came along. There is certainly an awakening every time he touches me, and I wish I could find it on my own - but lucky for him that he's the only one who can pull it out of me.

He pecks his lips down my chin, onto my chest, and drags his hands across the same skin until he's at the waistband of my boxers. I take a deep breath when his fingers graze the band, sneaking beneath it. He tugs lightly, kissing the skin as it becomes exposed. I feel his breath flow across my chilled skin, and I shiver. Bram finally begins pulling my boxers away from my hips and bunching them around my thighs. He takes hold of my already excited member- exciting it even more. His long fingers grasp around the base, and I can feel myself already losing it.

"Bram," I breathe, licking my lips. He doesn't say anything, and suddenly his mouth envelopes me. I roll my lips in tight, nearly biting down on them. I refrain from bucking my hips, but with every jerk of his hand and warm rush of his mouth, I twitch. His tongue- the same tongue that whispers 'I love you' and sweet secrets- runs up and down my shaft in an attempt to get me closer. I'm not far off- that's for sure.

I jolt when he removes his mouth, and returns to rubbing his right hand up and down my dick with gusto. He's looking at me with happiness in his eyes, and I try to keep my contact with him, but it becomes too much and I'm almost coming. I shut my eyes- squeezing them tight, and let a deep moan escape my throat.

"B-Bra- Ah," I can't even say before his thumb grazes the sensitive part just below the head. I bite back my words, physically shaking. I'm tense, and he can feel it- maybe even see it.

"Not yet, baby. Hold out," he says in a low voice. I shake my head, and grip the sheets below me.

"C-can't, ahh," I moan again, slapping a hand over my forehead. I'm sweating, and he stops moving. I want to protest, but he meets my mouth again. "Come on," I plead, running a hand over my chest.

"I'm _working_ on it, be patient," he teases, sitting back and removing my boxers completely from my being. He throws them to the side, and steps off the bed. He goes into the bedside table and retrieves the stash of condoms. I rest a hand behind my head, and look at him.

"Do you really think we need those? We are getting married you know, I can trust that you haven't been with someone else," I chuckle.

"It's for an easy clean up- but I'm more than excited to feel you with nothing on," he bounces his eyebrows, leaning in to kiss me while he removes his boxer briefs. He's hard, and I can't help but already feel myself close to an orgasm at the thought of him inside me.

"Hurry up, please!" I beg, watching him cleanly slide the protection over his length. He jumps back onto the bed, and taps my knees to separate. He settles between my legs, and looks on at me hungrily.

"You ready?" he asks, reaching out for the bottle of lube. He applies an appropriate amount to himself, and then preps a finger that he quickly slips inside me. I jerk at the feeling, but relax.

"Sorry," comes out as a breathy laugh. "I should go easy, but I know you can handle it," he says. Fuck.

"Please," I moan. I rub my hands over his hips, grabbing the skin in my palms. I pull him against me, thrusting his rock hard member against my entrance.

"Okay, okay," he nods, lining himself up. The initial push from him is enough to drag a long, exhilarated moan from my chest. I cry out, digging my nails into his skin.

"Ah, fuck," I groan, pressing my chin into my chest.

"You okay?" he asks, before proceeding. I nod quickly, hoping he starts thrusting to relax me. It turns me on even more when he waits to make sure I'm okay. No matter the situation he cares about my comfort over all, and I couldn't ask for a better partner. "Okay," he says, pulling out slowly only to thrust back into me with a smoother force than before. I grunt with each thrust, and every time I get closer and closer. He pumps himself faster, and deeper.

"O-oh, Bram," I cry out. I press my head back into the pillow I'm against and my eyes are closed. He's panting, and his shoulders are flexed as he holds himself up above me. I run my hands along his muscles, taking in all of him.

"Ugh, Simon- oh, Si," he pants, rolling his hips up against me with each thrust. I reach around to his backside and hold him close with my hands on his ass. I'm slipping further off the edge, and I'm so close, but I wait because I know he's not there yet. Not until I see the face I know all too well.

"Uh- Mmm," he lets out a guttural moan, licking his lips. He stares down at my chest, as focused as can be.

"I'm c-close, ba-babe," I call out, rolling my head back and forth. I grip onto his sides, clawing away at the skin- digging for the release only he can master.

"I-ugh. Yeah, soon," he nods through broken words, pounding into me with a greater force than before. He quickens his pace, and with his right hand he grabs me around my back, holding me firmly as not to lose his place. I grip onto his shoulders before folding my arms around his neck. I pull him to me, and force my lips onto his. He kisses me back passionately, and then he's finally there. He draws in a deep breath, and his expression is that of pure ecstasy. I let myself feel everything, and I pulse around him, crying out words that probably don't belong in the English language.

He hollers my name, and throws his head back, grunting- and his body tenses on top of me. I come between us, and I can't catch my breath. Bram sighs from the release, and runs the hand he had around my back over his head- threading his fingers through his curls. He glances at the mess across his middle and mine, and cracks a grin.

"Shit," he breathes, pulling out of me. He doesn't go very far, and leans back. Bram strips the condom, and throws it into the trashcan beside the bed. He rocks forward and kisses me before lying on me with his chin pressed against my chest. He buries his face into the sweaty skin and sighs happily. I smile, and run my fingers through his hair.

"That was amazing," he breathes, looking into my eyes. He licks his lips, and breathes out again.

"I definitely didn't think that was happening tonight," I laugh, resting my hands in his hair. He giggles against me, and rubs his face into my chest again.

"I know, I thought we were going straight to sleep when we got home," he laughs back.

"Sex is always better than sleep," I reply.

"You're not wrong," he smiles, pushing him self off of me. "Stay here," he said, grazing my lips with his fingertip. He escapes into the bathroom and comes back with a warm, wet washcloth. He cleans me off, and himself, and my heart melts at his attention to detail. He closes the light in the bathroom, shuts the light off on the bedside table and crawls into bed. He pulls the covers over us and cuddles up close to me. He holds me close, and our legs tangle together.

"We should sleep like this every night," I suggest, quietly.

"I agree," he whispers, biting at my ear playfully. He pulls me tighter to him, and it's quiet and all I can hear is his breathing, which still seems to be slowing.

"I love you, Simon," he says.

I'm dazed, and sleepy, but I manage to whisper, "I love you more," before nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LOVES. I can't wait for the next coming chapters! Please let me know what you guys think! And again- any ideas, let me know!


	3. Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a little while! Sorry about that- Life! haha Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully you enjoy this...something very unexpected is about to happen, so stay tuned. Nothing can be THAT easy for these two...Not on my watch that is... Enjoy!

Simon vs. The Future

Chapter 3

When I woke up, Bram was rolled onto his side facing away from me. I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. I forced myself to get up, and managed a slow trudge to the bathroom. The water for my shower took a few minutes to heat up, but once it did- it was glorious. I stood with my face under the warm water, feeling the comforting pressure of the stream. It felt like the water was washing away all the stress from the week I had bottled up. The proposal wasn't what caused the stress- if anything that was the major highlight of my week. It was what came after the proposal that freaked me out. My mother went into full 'wedding' mode in a matter of two days, and so did Bram's Mom. I love… _LOVE_ that the two of them are such good friends now, but together- they could burn down cities.

The sound of feet shuffling rose from behind the shower curtain, and the toilet lid clinked against the tank, alerting me that Bram was awake.

I wanted to speak up, but I had zoned out completely. I was dead- it seemed. If there was a seat in this shower you bet my ass would be on it. The toilet flushed, and it surprisingly didn't effect the water temperature like usual. The shower curtain rustled back, and Bram slipped in behind me. I faced him to see his lackadaisical sleepy Bram smile. It brought instant joy to me, and I stepped out of the water to wrap my arms around his neck. I clung onto him, hoping he'd hold me up. He did, and we stood happily in each other's embrace. He moved us into the water and we stood in the battering stream as it cascaded down our sides. My head lain against his shoulder for a while, and his cheek pressed up against the back of my head. We swayed, and I wish we could have stayed like this forever.

"How'd you sleep?" he broke the silence. I pushed off of him, and dipped my head back into the water. He slicked back my hair with a gentle brush of his hands. He looked into my eyes, and smiled before placing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Good, you knocked me out cold," I smirked, thinking about the amazing finish to our night.

"Yeah? I could tell you needed it," he sighed, lathering up a washcloth he spread open in his hand.

"Oh?" I raised my brows. I was that obvious?

"Yeah, you seemed like you'd had enough at dinner. I know you too well, Simon…I mean…I knew getting engaged was going to be stressful for us, but I didn't think it would stress you out this quickly," he frowned, rubbing the cloth to create suds.

"It's not! I promise!" I protested, placing my hands on his chest. He bunched his lips to the corner of his mouth, unimpressed by my words.

"Sure," he spoke in a flat tone. I knew he didn't believe me for a second. I honestly couldn't believe myself if I tried. He took his hand and pinched my shoulder to spin me around. He ran the cloth down my back, using slow strokes to wash me.

"You know, I'm an adult- I can bathe myself?" I teased, looking over my shoulder at him. I turned back to face the water and brought my hands up. The water pooled, and I repeatedly filled my palms and let it flow out.

"I like bathing you, It makes me feel closer to you," I didn't have to peak to know he was smiling.

"Sure it does," I joked. He stepped closer and placed a kiss to my neck.

"It does," he spoke with his lips hovering over the skin. He kissed my neck again before continuing to wash me. I would have eventually taken over, but I didn't feel like it. All power to him- it's less work for me!

"Thank you, that was wonderful," I cooed, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled myself closer to him- pressing my chest into his. He held me around my waist, and gazed into my eyes. "Tonight, I'm going to return the favor- so be ready," I tapped his nose before pressing my lips against his. I excited him, but my job was done…until tonight. I left him to finish his shower, so I could start getting ready for the day.

\-----

"You know, I can always speak to my mom about toning down the wedding talk?" Bram asked, meeting me in the bedroom. He gripped the towel around his waist, running a hand through his damp hair. I pulled a shirt over my head, and ran some hair product through my mop, or perpetual bedhead, as Bram would say.

"It's really fine, hon. I'm not as worried about it as you think I am. It's going to be fine, and we're going to have a fun time planning this thing- okay?" I assured him. He still didn't seem convinced, but he caved.

"Fine, but if you just so much as come close to a melt down, I'm calling it and we're eloping." Bram shrugged, picking out a pair of underwear from the clean laundry basket by the closet. I meant to fold those clothes and put them away upon Bram's request…oops-I got side tracked...When I say side tracked, I mean I turned on the TV and sat down with a package of Oreo's.

"It's not going to get that way, I promise," I rolled my eyes. He shrugged before heading back into the bathroom. I hesitated to speak, thinking about what I wanted to say next.

"Have you told your dad yet?" I asked finally, and cringed when there was no response. The cabinet door under the sink gave an audible 'thwack' as it shut, and Bram approached the doorframe. He leaned his body out, and sighed.

"I have," he said, "why?"

I fidgeted in place, looking at my sweaty hands. "Um…well, what did he say?"

"He didn't really say much, other than he was happy for us, and that he's looking forward to the wedding." Bram explained before ducking back into the bathroom.

"That's it?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You know how my stepmom has gotten with him, Si. He's been weird ever since we started living together."

"I know, but maybe things chan-" I flinched when a loud thud came through the wall and the lights flicked off. Bram shuffled out of the bathroom with his head down, and threw his wet towel in the hamper by the closet door.

"Things did not _change_ , Simon. Okay?" he nearly growled.

"Okay," my voice was soft, and I wanted to punch myself for even bringing it up. It's not like Bram's dad is homophobic, or his stepmom for that matter- it's just simply not something that comes easily for them. Caleb loves me, and couldn't care less that his brother is gay, but Bram worries that he may start to feel the same once he gets older. When we started living together, Bram's dad said it probably was a bad idea and that we would regret it so early in our relationship. We don't regret it, and I can't remember what life was like without Bram in it. I'd be nothing without him, and I just can't see what his dad see's. At first I thought it was because he hated me, but over time I realized he'd get weird when we held hands, or even mentioned something about our relationship- so it was both of us.

Bram approached him about his behavior, sometime after the first thanksgiving when we had just moved in. They had all come over to my parents house, and Bram's mom and Ted included. It was huge for both our families to be under the same roof like that. His stepmom was nice to me at first, but I think it was around the time she walked into the kitchen and caught Bram and I sharing a kiss, did she start ignoring me. Soon after, his dad also gave me the cold shoulder, which really bothered me. I shouldn't have to feel like I'm hiding in my own home.

"B, I'm sorry I brought it up. Let's forget I even mentioned it," I said, facing him. He was standing at the dresser, pulling on a pair of jeans. He did a little hop to pull them over his hips and my heart skipped a beat. Bram exhaled deeply and walked over to his side of the closet to find a shirt. Even on a Saturday, he dressed nicely. He pulled a red polo off a hanger, and tugged it over his head. He pressed out any wrinkles and turned back to look me in the eye. It was short lived when he brushed past me and grabbed his wallet off the dresser. His hand shoved it deep into his back pocket, patting it softly to make sure it was secure.

"Bram," I spoke up. He looked over his shoulder and waited for me to continue. "I'm sorry that he's like this… I wish I could fix it," I admitted.

"…I wish I could too," he frowned. He walked out of our bedroom and I could hear him starting up the coffee pot in the kitchen. The only sound being heard was the perking of the coffee. I wanted to stop him from moving about the kitchen to wrap my arms around him and make the pain go away, but I knew him too well to know that isn't what he wants. He rather sulk in silence for a little bit- reverting back to his quiet Bram days. I let him have his moment, and when he was finally ready to talk he found me in the living room on the couch. He filled in beside me with his coffee, bringing me a cup as well. I offered him a smile, and he gave me one back- not very Bram like, but it was a smile.

"Do you want to-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Si. Okay?" he warned.

"I was going to ask, 'do you want to watch something'? I know we'll talk about it when you're ready," I clarified.

"Oh…well, then sure," he nodded, sipping away at the steaming beverage. We sat for a while scanning through the channels, and eventually he started up talking.

"You know what's stupid?" he began. I smiled, knowingly. I muted the TV and turned to him on the couch.

"Tell it to me," I encouraged.

"He's a hypocrite! He was so about me being gay when I first came out! He was fine! You know? But now I'm finally happy in a relationship, and he can't even look at me without feeling grossed out."

"I don't think he's grossed out, Bram. I just think it's one thing to know your son is gay, and another actually seeing it," I offered up. He glared at me, leaning up to place his mug on the table.

Bram narrowed his eyes at me with a scoff, "are you for real taking his side right now?"

"Of course I'm not! I'm on your side- always, but you have to think about it. Elsa isn't exactly the biggest gay advocate, and they both probably feel a type of way about us- no, scratch that- I _know_ they feel a type of way about us."

"Ugh, I somehow always forget your specialty is family and LGBTQ problems," he sighed, placing his head in his hands. I rubbed a hand over his back and deflated into the couch.

"It's never going to be easy for us, and this is just another hurdle. I swear once we're married, and see them more often they might come around. You just have to give them a little time."

"I hope you're right," he sighed, leaning back into me. His head rested on my chest, and his breathing slowed. I laced my fingers through his curls, tenderly pulling at them. I kissed the top of his head before resting my cheek against his head.

"Me too," I whispered. He hugged tight around my waist, relaxing into my side. I smiled at the gesture and wrapped my arms around him. We sat for a while holding each other, eventually refilling our coffee and turning on a movie. Sometime in the afternoon he got a call to show a house, so I made plans with Leah to grab some lunch. I hadn't seen her since we got engaged, so she was pretty excited to talk about it.

The last thing I wanted was to talk about the wedding, but I had to- I can't- not tell Leah details. She'd hold it over my head that I didn't include her.

\----

"So are you going to buy Bram a ring?" she asked, examining the band on my finger.

"I'm thinking about it…I think he might want to pick it out with me though. So I think I'm going to wait. That is of course…could you check with Garrett to see if maybe he already has one picked out?" I asked, with a cheeky grin.

Leah grimaced at me, throwing my hand away from her. "Why would I ask him? It's not like we talk," she rolled her eyes. She dipped her head down, and I could have sworn in that moment she was hiding something.

"Is there something going on?" I ask.

"What? No!" she snaps her head up, and looks as if I just asked her to streak through the restaurant.

"Okay, gosh- only a question. You seem mighty defensive over there!" I raised my hands in defense.

"I'm not," she sighed. "Hey, how did your parents react?" she changed subjects abruptly, fixing the club sandwich on her plate. I ignored her strange behavior- for now, and answered her.

"Great, they were super excited," I explained.

"Obvi, I mean come on. Your parents have been waiting for this day your whole life."

"I wonder how they imagined this day when I was younger," I contemplated, resting my cheek into my fist.

"Probably you marrying me," Leah snorted, dropping a pickle round into her mouth.

"Probably," I said with a laugh back. I shook off the idea of marrying Leah- or even my parents imagining me marrying Leah, and shoved a fry in my mouth.

"Are you okay? For someone who just got engaged, you seem to be lacking that sort of 'glow' everyone gets." Leah questioned, fanning her hands out by her face.

"It's actually a little more stressful than I had anticipated. Like…I'm _so_ excited to be doing this, but my brain won't stop going over everything. My mom doesn't help either- she's planning this thing like it's a straight wedding. Like it's going to be so easy to get everything to work out without a problem," I groaned, resting my fists on the table.

"What exactly is she doing?" she asked.

"First of all, she's talking about making it a beach wedding- so, no. You _know_ I hate the beach. Second of all, she's pretending like everyone is totally on board with us getting married. I know it's been years since gay marriage was made legal, but there are still plenty of people not willing to participate in marrying two guys."

"I think you're thinking too hard into this, Si. This is supposed to be about you marrying the love of your life- it doesn't matter what the day consists of, as long as you're with Bram." Leah shrugs, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow…when did the _cynic_ become the _romantic_?" I cock my head in her direction, completely floored by the response I never thought I'd get from her.

"I've had time to grow a little bit of a heart. Anyway, just take a breath and relax. It will work out fine- don't worry," Leah assured me.

"You sure?" I ask. I don't sound even the least bit confident.

"Absolutely, and I'm going to make sure of it."

"I'm holding you to that," I warn, wagging my finger at her. She rolls her eyes and we finish lunch. We decide to walk around and shop for a bit, and even peaked into a jewelry store just for fun. It was a bit overwhelming, so I decided to abandon the idea for a while. I have plenty of time to find a ring for him.

"Call me if you feel like you're going off the deep end, okay?" Leah joked, hugging me. I chuckled, and parted our hug wit a nod.

"I'll be sure to do that." We said our goodbyes and parted ways. I drove around for a bit, knowing Bram wouldn't be home for a little while longer. I didn't want to be home alone, so I grabbed an iced coffee and drove around some neighborhoods. Bram has been showing a lot of old houses in this area, and he's been telling me all about them. They are beautiful inside, and sometimes Bram tells me how he can't wait till we can afford to buy our first house. I'm right there with him. Our apartment can feel so small at times, and not that I need a huge house- but I'd like to get out of our hole. Especially if in the future we want to expand our little family.

I turned onto a road that would lead me up to a house so beautiful it takes my breath away. We pass it a lot actually, and it's one of my favorites. Bram said he's shown it a few times, and there is always a bite- but then they pull back for some reason. It's a shame that there are so many things wrong with it cause I'd love to live there. I wouldn't mind fixing it up if that was the case.

It was definitely one of the older houses on the street, which honestly added to its beauty. It was three floors of pale oak hardwood, and white carpets with elegant trim work. The beige siding brought out the sharpness of the white shutters against the front of the house. What brought it all together was the red door that made me fall in love with it in the first place. I don't know why, but it was just… perfect. I could see Bram and I raising a family there, making memories and loving every moment of it…yeah- perfect is exactly what it would be.

I drove a little ways up the road, and looked at a few more houses. Nothing sparked my interest as much as the red door house, so I started off towards home. I was tired of driving around, and Bram was bound to be home by now.

Turning onto the main road was easy today. There was hardly any traffic, which was shocking. The drive was peaceful until my phone began ringing so I answered it through the car.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I smiled through my fake happiness.

"Hi, honey. What are you doing?" She asked, sounding exceptionally cheery.

"Oh you know, driving around. I'm headed home from lunch with Leah," I said.

"Nice that sounds fun. Hey listen kiddo, I was just talking to Bram's Mom, and we were thinking that maybe it'd be nice to have the wedding in fall? You know, pumpkin season?"

I instantly rolled my eyes at the words 'wedding', and 'Bram's mom'. I didn't want to talk about this again. I want to go one day wedding free.

"Mom listen, I'm really busy. Let me call you back," I sighed, not even giving her a minute to answer. I hung up the call and sighed heavily. I gripped the steering wheel, and refrained from screaming. The frustration was building, but I couldn't let it get me this upset. She means well, and she's just excited as Leah explained when I went off about her. I happened to glance up in my rear-view mirror to see a cop coming up behind me. I looked down at my speedometer and felt the knot balling in my stomach. Shit. My lead foot was bound to get me in trouble one of these days. His lights went on, and he bleeped his siren to alert me of his presence.

I pulled off and got everything ready for him. Shit. Shit. Shit. I watched from my mirror as he got out of his car and approached my driver's side window.

"Good afternoon, Officer," I greeted him happily. I tried to turn on as much charm as possible.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going?" he asked, looking in at me. "License and registration, please," he asked finally, extending his hand. I lowered my gaze, and handed over the papers.

"I know, Officer. I'm so sorry. Sometimes I'm not aware of how heavy my foot can get," I admit. He looked at my paperwork, and then at me.

"Where are you headed…Simon?" he asked, looking at my license.

"Home- I was headed home," I sigh, looking up at him.

"You only live around the corner?" he asked, still reading my license.

"Yeah, I do. I was-"

"Wait…Simon Spier? Did you go to Creekwood?" he asked. He lifted his mirrored sunglasses, and placed them atop his baldhead.

"Uh…yeah?" I answered with a questioning tone to my voice.

"Do you remember graduating with a Tonya Loletta?"

"Oh, yeah. She was in my class." I nodded intrigued by the name. I leaned against the windowsill to get a better view of him.

"Yeah, that's my wife. Now she goes by Mrs. Flaggerty, but yeah I was actually a senior when you were a junior. I thought I recognized you. We were at the reunion a few years back," he smiled. I was ready to melt into my seat and disappear.

"Oh? Is that so?" my voice went up a pitch.

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah…I, uh…really hope you aren't still with that guy that embarrassed you. That was…damn, that was something," he drew in a sharp breath before nodding awkwardly. Oh it was something all right…

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm engaged to Abraham Greenfeld," I said, raising my hand for him to see the ring. It felt weird using his full name, but oddly satisfying.

"Oh shit, no way. That's awesome! So that night actually worked out for you then," he laughed, handing back my registration and ID.

"I'd say," I agreed. "So, Flaggerty…like Paul Flaggerty?" I asked. I remembered only a few football players from high school, and they happened to be the nice guys who never made fun of me.

"Yeah, exactly," he smiled. "That's me," he nodded. I smiled at him, and placed my information in my lap. "It's hard to recognize me with out any hair," he joked, running a hand over his head.

"Ah, nah. You look great, really. I just suck with faces," I chuckled. He waved his hand dismissively, and looked back towards his squad car.

"Hey listen, I have to make it seem like I'm giving you something since you were definitely way over the speed limit, but I'm gonna let you go with a warning."

"Oh, wow. Thanks, Paul, that's so nice of you."

"Yeah, no problem," he smirked, "so what was with the lead foot? You distracted?" Paul asked.

"A little actually…stress," I grinned, raising the ring again.

"Ah, say no more. I totally get that. When Tonya and I got engaged a year ago it was pretty much non-stop wedding crap for _months_. I thought I was gonna kill her and her mom."

"Yes! That's exactly what it's like, and we've only been engaged for literally not even four days."

"Oh…no, no, no. You need to do what we ended up doing in the end. We should have got him months before, but we didn't realize wedding planners still existed. Actually, it's Tonya's cousin who we had no idea was even in the business."

"Wedding planner?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, he was amazing. He handled everything, and we didn't have to do a thing. I had no idea what the difference between 'egg shell' and 'crème' was until he came into the picture. Our stress levels went way down once he took over."

"Shit, I think I need to take you up on that," I scrambled for paper and a pen. "Do you have the name, or a number?" I asked, getting ready to write it down.

"Uh, yeah. I don't have his number on me, but I can tell you his name is Francis Perla."

"Great! Thank you so much, you don't know how much I'm ready to run away from this whole thing."

"Oh, yeah, dude. Your wedding should be enjoyable. It shouldn't be a constant headache," he shook his head, tapping at the paper I just wrote the guys name down on. "This is how you stay stress free. Fran will take care of you, don't worry. Say you know me. He specializes in gay weddings too, so honestly you can't go wrong."

"That sounds so great, Paul. Thanks a lot," I shook hands with him. He gave me my verbal 'warning' about speeding and let me on my way.

When I got home, I quickly pulled him up on my laptop and started gathering all the information I needed. He owns a place in town amongst some small businesses. I got the location, and wrote the number down, so I could call him Monday during my break to set up an appointment. Bram came home shortly after, and I filled him in about everything. He was shocked to see me even remotely happy about something wedding related. We discussed most of it over dinner, and by time I was done talking about it, we were getting ready for bed.

\---

"I think it sounds like a great idea, babe. Definitely call Monday, and see when he can meet with us," Bram said, walking over to his side of the bed. He was rubbing lotion over his arms, watching me from the bedside. I was stuck on my computer looking at pictures from the past wedding's he has done. They were beautiful, and I honestly couldn't believe the amount of detail he's able to cover. I feel so good about this already.

"I will! I'm excited!" I exclaimed, pushing my glasses up to their rightful spot on my nose. Bram climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over his lap.

"Babe," Bram spoke up. I kept my eyes on the screen, scrolling down the page.

"What?" I asked.

"Babe…" Bram chuckled softly. He reached across the pillows, and removed my glasses slowly. It broke me from my trance and I turned to see him biting the lower left corner of his lip. He folded up my glasses, and placed them on his nightstand. He closed my laptop, and pushed it to the end of the bed.

"Did you forget something?" he bounced his eyebrows. Oh this boy and his beautiful face. I can't get over how handsome he is sometimes, and how lucky I am to have him for myself.

"Oh…right," I blushed, remembering my promise I made him this morning. I was to return the favor tonight.

"Oh, you forgot- did you?" Bram playfully scoffed.

"No, no…I just was waiting for the best time," I joked, slinking down in my place on the bed. Bram lifted the sheet to cover both of us, and moved to be on top of me. He covered my face with kisses, smothering me slowly with his body weight.

"Bram!" I squealed, trying to get away from his kisses. He giggled at my reaction, and kissed me more. I eventually pushed him off and took my place on top of him.

"Oh you're going to get it," I warned.

"Good," Bram teased, biting back at me.

Oh this beautiful boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...Let's see where this goes, shall we? Haha I hope you guys are enjoying this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad it took me a while to get chapter 3 up, so here is another for you to read in the mean time! Thanks guys! Enjoy!

Simon vs The Future

Chapter 4

Bram and I were able to swing an appointment for the following Saturday to meet with the wedding planner. We were over excited, and more than ready to hand off all the plans to a complete stranger. It seems odd to have a random person plan a day centered on our love, but I'm willing to do anything to save my life. If I continued down the path I was on with my mother- heads were gonna roll.

It's crazy to think that only a week ago I wasn't thinking about cakes, and decorations, or wedding rings- well, wedding rings were always on my mind, but everything else wasn't. Planning a wedding is no joke- a lot goes into it.

"Do you think we should tell our moms we're doing this?" Bram asked. His arms outstretched toward the steering wheel with hands at ten and two.

"Not yet, let's just meet with him and then decide. We may not even want him to do it, and then we're stuck with our moms saying 'I told you so'."

"Smart," Bram gave a single nod, focusing on the road.

Bram parallel parked like a pro, and we met each other on the sidewalk. We stared up at the business sign and smiled. "Perla Planned Wedding's," Bram read.

"And events!" I threw my finger in the air, pointing towards the smaller writing below it.

"Nice, it's a little long…but it's nice," Bram nodded. We stood close to one another and walked into the storefront. Bram opened the door for me, allowing me access first.

A receptionist stood from her desk centered about ten feet from the door. Her golden blonde hair draped over her shoulders, covering the pale pink top of her pin straight dress. "Good morning! Welcoming to Perla Planned Weddings!" she clapped her hands together.

"And events!" I added. Bram grabbed my arm, stopping me from lifting the finger again.

"And events!" the nodded happily with a tight grin, folding one hand over the other- very trained, customer service like. "Well, welcome! You must be Simon, and Bram. We have you scheduled for ten this morning with Fran and he's more than excited to meet with you," she explained. "He's meeting with another client at the moment, so if you would just follow me- I'm Gina by the way," she introduced, motioning for us to follow after her.

The store didn't seem very big, but it was pretty spaced out, and comfortable. The large window fronts gave me reason to believe this may have been a coffee shop or maybe even a dress shop at some point. Beautiful flower displays hung in the windows along with other wedding type arrangements. To the left, past the desk, was an area with a few tables and chair options. They had three to four patterns each on display for tablecloths, and settings. To the right was wedding accessory, beyond wedding accessory. Anything you could think of wedding related could be found on this wall. Sparking my interest was the two male wedding toppers holding hands. I walked over to them as we approached that side of the wall and smiled.

"They can be customized if you're interested in the tradition toppers," Gina smiled, noticing my amusement. "Fran will go over every little detail with you, so don't worry," she added. "Follow me," she tossed her hand over her shoulder and walked us into the other room. Bram and I filed into a parlor with elegant white couches, and a long coffee table full of sweets.

"Make yourselves comfortable, and feel free to look around and browse the catalogs on the table. Anything you see in there can be ordered, and vise versa for the show room." Gina explained, offering us tea, coffee and the other. Bram and I settled on the couch, and scanned the room. The walls were cluttered with more wedding paraphernalia.

"This looks like a lot," Bram whispered, placing his hand to my knee.

"Imagine our moms trying to do all of this, though…" I mention. He becomes still, and slowly glances over at me.

"I hope this guy knocks it out of the park because that phrase honestly just gave me such anxiety," he confessed. I snorted, and bumped my shoulder into his.

It felt like another ten minutes of waiting, but Bram and I were sucked into a magazine about wedding themes, so it didn't seem very long.

"Want to get Elvis to marry us?" Bram joked, pointing out the Vegas themed wedding.

"I much rather have Elliott Smith," I muttered. Bram shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You would," he answered, kissing the side of my head. I smiled at the simple gesture and leaned into him.

"I'm so excited to marry you," I blushed, staring into his deep, dark eyes. He stared back lovingly, moving in slowly to place his lips to mine. We shared a soft kiss, and I snuggled closely to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, holding me tightly to him. Bram pulls my head flush against his neck, and I'm more than comfortable.

"You don't even know the half of it," he added. "I can't stop thinking about the day I get to call you my husband."

"Bram," I coo, again feeling my face heat up. He giggles, and I feel the vibration in his neck against my forehead.

"So sorry about the wait!" we heard coming from the show room. We part instinctually, and keep our hands to ourselves when the voice shows itself in the parlor. He must be Fran, but I can't just assume that. He's pretty tall, and broad shouldered, and his mannerisms scream 'bear' one hundred percent.

"Where you boys waiting long?" he clasped his hands together close to his chest, looking over the rim of his glasses. He slides them up his face until they stay nestled in his sandy hairline.

"No, not long," I shake my head, fixing my own glasses that seemed to shift up my face while I was pressed up against Bram. Bram and I stand and reach out our hands to him.

"I'm Francis, and it's so nice to meet you guys. I'm so happy you chose 'Perla Planned Wedding's' for your needs. Come on, follow me," he smiled sweetly; directing us toward what I assume will be his office. Once we're inside the new room it's evident that he has an eye for style. The room has a warm hue, and the area seems overly comfortable. We're seated across from him on a chesterfield crème couch, while he takes his place in a smaller version of the crème colored furniture.

"So, how did you hear of us exactly?" Fran asks, taking a note pad into his lap.

"Oh, we were actually recommended by a friend. Paul Flaggerty," I explained.

"Get out! Paul didn't say anything about that, and I just saw him!" Fran seemed excited, and leaned forward to listen.

"Probably didn't want to assume anything," I suggested, shrugging my hands up.

"True, true," he nodded, sitting back in his chair. "Well anyway, I'm so glad you guys came in. I'm excited to do this wedding for y'all if you decide you like what you see."

"We're excited to find out," Bram spoke up.

"Great, now before we get started I would really like to get to know you a little as a couple. It's important to understand how you guys are when making decisions. So first off, how did y'all meet?" he asks, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, it's a funny story actually," my heart pounds in my chest, remembering our history.

"We met online," Bram smiled at me.

"Oo! Cute, that's been the ongoing story lately between my clients." He nodded, continuing to listen between us.

"Well we met in high school, online- through a social media outlet," I added, taking Bram's hand.

"Aw, so you've been together since high school?" he swooned, leaning his chin into his fist. He stared at us with literal hearts for eyes, and was grinning contently.

"Technically," Bram laughed, squeezing my hand.

"We had some drama between the years, and didn't get together until only about three years ago," I explained.

"Oh, wow. That's crazy, but hey- here you are!" he exclaimed, fanning out his hands toward us. "Obviously madly in love, or you wouldn't be sitting here trying to plan out your wedding."

"Exactly," I nodded. I gave Bram's hand a squeeze back and smiled.

"I can't wait to get started! So do you have a date in mind?"

"Uh, well…we've been trying to come up with something and we seemed to settle on June 16th of this coming year," Bram explained, looking between the two of us. I agreed with a shrug of my shoulder and offered up a smile to Fran.

"O-kay," Fran hummed, flipping through the notepad in his lap. He started jotting down something, and the turned to the computer behind him.

"That is a Saturday- so perfect choice, and June 2029 leaves us with ten months to plan a wedding. That's more than enough, I've put together wedding's in less than three weeks. We'll have plenty of time," he smiled back at us. I sighed a great deal of relief and relaxed beside Bram. He could feel the stress pouring off of me. He straightened his back and placed a hand to my knee.

"You don't know how good those words sound. Our moms have been saying nothing but 'time is running out every minute you aren't doing something'," Bram sighed.

"Oh gosh, mothers are the worst when it comes to weddings. You don't know how many times I've had brides breaking down on my couch- even grooms! The mother of a groom can be quite relentless. So I feel for both of you. I know for a fact cause my mother was nothing but a pain the whole time I was planning my own wedding. My husband's mother wasn't so bad, but she would say things sometimes that made you want to rip your hair out."

"So you're married?" I spoke up. He flashed his wedding band at us, and smiled.

"Three years come October. I started the business two years ago when I realized how much I loved planning these things. It just came so naturally, I couldn't let the talent go to waste," he shrugged.

"That's awesome. Does your husband help out?" Bram asked.

"Well he does some small things for the business, but it's really mine. His name _is_ all over the title, but I guess it's my name too," he laughed. We offered up a laugh with him, and then started on more of the wedding details. We went over the date again, and possible themes. He brought us lists of those themes, and we read over them together. Soon he was showing us slides of past weddings, and eventually we moved onto cost- the biggest factor of them all. We went into a ton of detail for this first visit, but it made me more comfortable knowing he was doing everything- all we had to do was tell him what we wanted.

"So what do you say? Is 'Perla Planned Wedding's' going to bring your dreams to life?" he asked, placing his pen to the notepad in his lap. He looked at us hopefully, and grinned when Bram and I exchanged glances. We didn't have to ask to know this is what we both wanted. Everything sounded perfect.

Bram turned back to Fran with the warmest of smiles and sighed. "Fran, we would love to have you do our wedding," he said. Fran drew a check over his paper and placed the pad on the table.

"I'm so happy to be able to do this for you guys," Fran chimed, standing from his seat. We stood with him, and exchanged hugs.

"We're happy that you're able to relieve our stress," I laughed, sitting back down with Bram.

"Of course! That's what a wedding planner is for. Listen, I'm going to get some paperwork ready, and we're going to talk a little more with my apprentice. He's only been with me for six months, but I've known him my whole life," he chuckled. "He's my brother, and he just decided to go full time with me. He's got a real knack for wedding planning, and the last wedding on that slide I showed you was all him. I couldn't be prouder," he was glowing as he spoke.

"That's sweet, so you're kind of making it into a family business?" Bram questioned, looking at me and then back at Fran. Fran gave a steady nod before leaving the room.

"This is going to be so nice," Bram spoke up, leaning over the table to grab the list of themes.

"I know, I'm so excited…and if his apprentice happens to do anything for our wedding I'd be ecstatic. Did you see the table scape in that last one?" I brought up.

"I did, it was beautiful, babe," Bram nodded, still looking over the themes.

The door opened and Fran walked in followed by another person who I hadn't looked up to see yet. Fran began introducing with, "Okay, this is-"

"Simon?!" his apprentice spoke out. My head snapped up at the voice- and the trace amount of lisp in his speech. Bram followed suit and met my gaze. My mouth fell open, and the words were gone. Martin fucking Addison stood before me. I gripped onto Bram's leg- and he didn't even flinch. We were as still as could be on that couch, and seriously- not a word was coming to me.

"Y-you know each other?" Fran asked between us.

"This is Simon Spier! I went to high school with him, Franny!" Martin exclaimed. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled like the dork he is. He looked much different from three years ago. He had an appropriate short haircut that no longer looked greasy, and his clothing style improved past his graphic t-shirts and cardigans.

" _Oh!_ This is the Simon you told me about? The same Simon whose ex-boyfriend you punched?" Fran asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Wow, small world! Well this is great. You already know so much, so this wedding is going to be perfect!" Fran nodded, taking a seat across from us.

I vaguely nodded and turned my dazed expression towards Bram. He was still unmoving, and completely silent.

"So, ready to sign some papers?" Fran asked, neatly preparing the stack, and handing it towards me.

\---

I stormed out the door, with Bram following after me. "No, no, no- majorly _fuck_ no! I will not have Martin Addison planning my wedding!" I growled, stomping towards the car.

"Simon, stop! You didn't even give him a chance to talk! Do you not remember what he did for us?" Bram argued, chasing after me. I stopped short and spun around to face him.

"What's that?" I griped, rolling my lips in. My hands flew to my sides, and I raised my eyebrows at Bram. "Did you just say 'what he _did_ for us?'- I'll tell you what he fucking did for _me_ , Bram- he basically ruined the first half of my young adult life that kept us apart for years! Did you forget that?"

"No, of course I didn't forget that! But he basically chased off Jenson for you! He meant well Simon, you know he did!"

"He's not doing my wedding, Bram- that's final." I laid my foot down, and drew the invisible line with a slice of my arm through the air. "Let's go!" I bellowed, getting into the car. Bram stood on the pavement, looking back at the storefront. Finally he hung his head and walked to his side of the car. I was pouting like a toddler, but I couldn't help it.

"I think we should have at least given it a chance," Bram spoke calmly, buckling his seatbelt.

"I think you should drive us home," I mumbled, staring out the window. I could feel the rage brewing deep inside me. No part of me wants Martin Addison involved in my wedding- even if he happened to beat the crap out of Jenson- I can't wrap my mind around Martin actually being a part of something that makes me happy. _Martin_ and _happy_ in the same sentence should be considered illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH shiz...what's going to happen now? Let me know what you think!


	5. Thanks, Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a while! Sorry about that guys! I'm still around, I haven't gone anywhere!   
> Not sure if anyone will still read this, but i'll continue it anyway :) Let me know what you guys think. Things are going to pick up after this chapter, that is for sure! I know it seems kind of slow now, but it won't stay that way. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon vs The Future

Chapter 5

Bram's Point of View:

We got home, having argued the whole way about the Martin situation, and didn't speak once we got in the door. Simon barricaded himself in the bedroom, blasting music so he couldn't hear me asking to talk. I gave him his space, and left the apartment to go to Garrett's.

"He's refusing to let Martin plan the wedding?"

"It wasn't even determined he was the one planning it…but yeah, essentially," I sighed, popping a grape into my mouth. Garrett leaned into the counter top, and popped a few grapes before shrugging thoughtfully.

"I don't understand…Simon was there when we told him the story of what happened with him and Jenson-right?"

"Yeah, but it's almost like he doesn't want to forgive him for the shit that happened in high school. I mean… _I_ forgave Martin for making it so hard for me to come out, and ruining Simon's life in the process…but I don't know…I guess it's his place to really decide that."

"Yeah, but still- Martin punched out Jenson! And it was fucking epic!"

"I know, but it doesn't change what happened," I explained, sympathizing with Simon about his reasons.

"I don't know…I think he should give him a chance," Garrett pushed himself upright. "I'm just saying, he could surprise ya'," he added.

"I know, that's what I'm saying."

"Did you say that to Simon?"

"I tried, but all he kept saying was that I was blind, and Martin was bound to fuck something up."

"What's a wedding if there isn't conflict?"

"Yeah, but you know Simon…if Martin's involved- it wouldn't be a casual, 'take a deep breath- this will all be okay' type situation. No- world war three would ensue."

"True," Garrett stared down, leaning back into the counter. I shoved a couple more grapes into my mouth and groaned.

"This is supposed to be an exciting time for us, Garrett and so far…so far it's been a shit show. It hasn't even been a month!"

"I mean…wedding's are stressful-"

"Not this stressful! We should just elope and go from there," I rolled my eyes.

"No, come on," Garrett smirked. "Stop that, you're going to be fine. Just…'take a deep breath- this will all be okay'," Garrett quoted with a grin. I glared at him with a slight smile creeping up, but I pushed it far away.

"I'm happy to have you as my best man, seriously," I chuckled softly to myself, tapping my fingertips together in my lap.

"B-best man? ...I'm your best man?" Garrett questioned, placing a hand to his chest.

"Of course you are, who else would be?" I asked, laughing at his reaction.

"I'm so honored! I figured you would have asked Caleb or someone else…aw Bram!" He came around my side of the island and hugged me around my shoulders.

"I'm not going to let you down! Thank you!" his voice cracked as he spoke.

I brought my right arm across my body to give Garrett's wrist a squeeze.

"No problem," I said, smiling. Garrett held me longer than what felt comfortable so I kicked him off. He apologized and went back to his side.

"So, are you going to try and get Simon to agree to let Fran do the wedding?"

"With everything in me…my mom and Simon's mom are crazy with wedding plans, and I don't think I can handle them doing it for another nine months or how ever long we have at this point." I threw my hands in the air wildly.

"Yeah, your mom can get a little obsessive about things."

"She means well," I shrug, lifting the glass of iced tea Garrett had poured for me, up to my lips.

"Of course, but if you can get away with not having them help- then you're good."

"Yeah, I know," I nodded. I stood from my seat and pushed it in. "I'm going to get going. It's been a few hours, so hopefully he's calmed down some."

"Alright, keep your best man informed, please." Garrett beamed, walking me out the door. I shook my head at his expression of pure joy and got into my car. My phone chimed, and I had a text from Caleb.

_Caleb: Hey, what are you doing?_

_Bram: Just leaving Garrett's, what about you?_

_Caleb: Just catching up on some homework. I felt like talking to you instead tho, cause I literally hate algebra._

_Bram: Ugh, I feel you on that one...hey, are you still coming next weekend?_

_Caleb: Oh…did you not talk to dad?_

_Bram: What?_

When I didn't get an answer right away, I put my phone down and hit the call button on the steering wheel. It beeped, prompting me to speak.

"Call Caleb," I asked. 'Calling Caleb Greenfeld', the speakers announced. The phone began ringing and after three rings he answered.

"Hey, bud…what's going on?" I asked sounding concerned, turning out of Garrett's neighborhood. There was a heavy sigh on his end, and he didn't say anything at first.

"Caleb-"

"Bram…look, Dad's been having a hard time convincing mom to let me stay with you and Simon."

"What, why?"

"I don't know…she's been weird ever since you called Dad and told them you were getting married."

"…Caleb, don't let her-"

"Bram, I love you and you know that…I also couldn't careless that you're gay, and you know dad doesn't care either-"

"Lately it doesn't feel like that," I mumbled.

"I know, and that's all mom…you have to realize she's the reason dad gets the way he does. She gets into his head and…well you know..."

"Yeah, I know," I grumbled.

"So please try to go easy on him," he sounded as if he were pleading with me.

"Caleb…it's a little more complicated than being able to 'go easy' on him…this is my life and I shouldn't feel like someone else is controlling me. You should never let someone control your feelings…aaa-nd now I'm a hypocrite," I sighed, thinking back to Simon and his feelings toward Martin.

"What?"

"Simon and I had a fight and it's stupid, but I feel like a jackass for telling him he should be able to move on."

"That sucks…I hope you can make up."

"Me too. I mean- I know we will, but everything is a little stressful right now."

"Are you guys okay?" he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're fine," I said, reassuring him.

"Oh, good…well in the mean time I'm going to try and get dad to work something out with mom. I'll let you know what's happening."

"Okay, sounds good. I love you," I said, hovering my thumb over the 'end call' button.

"Love you too," he said, and I hit the button.

I pushed through the door and laid my keys in the bowl on the hall table. Elliott Smith was no longer blasting in the bedroom, but I could make out a faint clinking of a spoon inside a mug coming from the kitchen. I walked further into the apartment, and Simon walked out from the kitchen with a purple, textured ceramic mug in hand. We made eye contact and he stopped abruptly.

"Hi…" I spoke first. He lowered the mug from his lips and held it about chest level.

"…Hey," he answered back. He was considerably calmer since coming home the first time, and even seemed a bit melancholy. "I'm sorry that I-" he started, but I interrupted him by bringing my hand up quickly.

"No-no. I'm the one who should be sorry…I shouldn't have tried to make you see it my way, as if that was the only way to go about things… You have every right to feel the way you do about Martin."

"But Bram-"

"No, Simon. You're right to be standoffish when it comes to him. I shouldn't push you to change your mind. He was involved in probably the most awkward, nerve wracking time in our lives, and I can see why you wouldn't want him involved in what should be the best time of our lives."

"Bram, I-"

"Simon…I love you, and I don't care how we get married, but all I know is that I want to marry you. Today, tomorrow, the next day- five years from now… I want to be married to you forever."

"So do I," he smiled, but it faded. "I hate when we fight like this."

"Me too, and I don't want to fight with you ever again because I rather every word that comes out of my mouth be from love and not hate."

"Bram…we're going to fight, and that's a given. Hell, I don't know if I'd be able to stand all the love," he chuckled. "But when we do fight…everything I say to you _is_ because I love you and I want to fix things. I don't want to go our whole lives deciding things just because we're too afraid to fight."

"I feel exactly the same way," I said, starting toward him. He placed his mug on the table and walking into my embrace. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you more," his breathing shuttered as he snuggled his face into my neck. I clung to him, holding tighter as he balled the back of my shirt into his fists.

I pulled his shoulders back gently, gaining access to his lips. I looked into his eyes, and he blinked a few tears away before passionately kissing me. I glided my right hand over his lower back, bunching the hem of his shirt in my fingers until my palm pressed firmly against his skin. The fingers of my other hand found their way through the strands of hair that smelled of the coconut shampoo I had in the shower. My lips massaged his hungrily, wanting to be closer in the only way standing here together could possibly allow.

"Mm, bedroom," Simon mumbled through kisses. His hands were holding firmly to the nape of my neck, not allowing me to move away. I instead guided his hips toward the couch.

"Mm," I moaned, pressing kisses to his jaw before planting my lips to his neck.

"B, Oh-" Simon jerked at the feeling of me slipping my hands down the back of his sweatpants. I cupped my hands, pulling up, drawing a subtle gasp from him.

"You wanted to say something?" I grinned playfully, continuing to place feather light kisses to the exposed skin just above the collar of his shirt.

"We went the wrong way," Simon chuckled, rubbing his hands over my shoulders, bringing his hands up to cup my face.

"No we didn't," I hummed over his lips before stealing another kiss.

"The couch?" Simon raised his eyebrows. I nodded, and lowered him onto the cushions gracefully.

"Let me have this," I said, rolling my fingers under his shirt, and drawing it up over his head. He played with the buckle of my belt, finally getting it undone and fanning open the flaps of my jeans. I settled above him, kissing almost every inch of his face. Simon slipped his hand down my boxer briefs, taking hold of me, stroking his hand back and forth.

Simon's Point of View:

Just as I was about to take a firm hold of Bram, the doorbell rang. I froze with my hand down his pants, and his eyes locked on mine. His brow knitted together, and he cocked his head slightly before looking over his shoulder toward the door.

"No, no. Pretend we didn't hear it!" I whispered, pulling at his neck with my free hand.

"How can we pretend, Simon?"

"By not answering it," I stated urgently, trying to capture his attention again. The bell rang through the silence again, and Bram continued to look past the couch to the foyer. "No," I pleaded. Bram turned back to me, and dipped down to place a kiss to my lips. I was hopeful for a mere second until he pushed himself upright and leapt from the couch. My hand, once warm, was now cold and limp in my lap.

"Come on!" I whined, closing my eyes. Curse his mother, and how she trained him to always be polite.

Bram jogged to the door, buttoning his jeans. I listened bitterly as he opened the door and gave a quiet, yet surprised, "Oh, uh hi-"

I sat up, and held onto the couch for support while I tried to catch a glimpse of our unexpected guest.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this- I had gotten your address from the little paperwork you filled out…but I had to come talk to you guys," the heavy, apprehensive voice spoke softly.

"Oh, okay. Uh, come on in," Bram insisted, standing back to allow the person in. Francis stepped into our foyer looking back at Bram as he shut the door. Eventually his troubled eyes found me, and softened.

"Hi," he spoke up, waving to me. I gave an uncertain wave back, and furrowed my brows. Bram led him into the living room where we were just about to get busy, and pointed to a chair across the way.

He took his seat, and looked at the both of us. My hair had to be somewhat more messy than usual; I could just sense his eyes on it. Then his gaze fell to the floor where my shirt was.

"Oh…OH- my god, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt anything-"

"No, no! It's okay!" I raised my voice, offering my hand up at him. I slapped Bram's arm to retrieve my shirt. Once it was back on my body, I glanced at Francis to speak. I ran my hands through my hair a few times before clearing my throat.

"So…you had to talk to us?" I asked.

"Oh, yes…Simon, you specifically. Well, I guess it has to do with both of you, but Simon I-"

"If it's about how I stormed out of the store, I apologize. Your brother and I don't have the best history and-"

"Oh no, nah-no, I definitely know that now. I never had gotten the whole story about what happened to be honest. He only shared with me that, 'something' happened in high school, and that at the reunion a few years back he punched out your ex for you…that's all I got."

"So…what is it that you know?" Bram asked.

"Right- I made him explain to me in full detail, how just his presence alone caused you to leave abruptly like you did. He then proceeded to tell me the whole story, and I'm honestly surprised by my ability to keep from beating him. Simon, I'm so sorry my brother is such an idiot. If he had told me anything of what he was doing back in high school, I would have- god I don't even know what I would have done. He had no right to blackmail you, and then out you to the world. Sometimes Martin isn't the greatest person, but he is my brother and because of that I feel obligated to apologize on his behalf."

"Look, Francis…I appreciate you coming all the way here and apologizing for Martin, but he really needs to do it himself. He apologized many a times when I still had communication with him, but honestly they were never heartfelt. They always felt like he was trying to excuse his behavior, and cover his ass. I need something better than what he has already given me."

"No, I completely understand!" Francis waved his hands at me. "I just wanted to come apologize for the fact of the matter."

"And it's greatly appreciated," Bram added, placing a hand to my knee. I nodded, and took Bram's hand into mine.

"Look, boys…I completely understand if you no longer are seeking the help of Perla Planned Weddings, but just know that if you change your minds I will keep your date locked in for us and you can hit me up whenever you want."

"Thanks, Francis. We'll have to think about it," Bram spoke up. He stood from his seat beside me, drawing Francis from his own seat as he got the hint. "We'll be in touch," Bram spoke flatly, walking him to the door.

I waited for Bram to come back, but he went into the kitchen instead. I sat on the couch thinking about how much effort Francis put in to making sure we got some sort of apology and I instantly felt horrible for saying 'we'd think about it'.

Bram came back to the living room and just as he approached the couch he tore off his shirt, and threw it aside.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my eyes growing wide.

"We were getting somewhere before I answered the door," Bram started.

"Correct- before you answered the door. I'm no longer in the mood," I smirked, getting up from the couch and moving to the dining area to retrieve my mug again.

"Wait, are you mad again?" Bram called out to me.

"No, not mad…just can't stop thinking about Martin," I said, sipping my tea.

"Wait…what?" Bram squeaked from the other room. I chuckled to myself and found my way into our bedroom.

The next day I drove downtown to Perla Planned Weddings and sat just outside the storefront. I gripped the steering wheel and sighed deeply before deciding if this was something I really needed to do.

"Screw it," I shrugged, getting out of the car. I walked up to the door and smiled at the girl at the reception desk. She was different than the girl from our visit. Her deep auburn hair was twisted into a tight knot on the top of her head, and her glasses appeared two sizes too big for her face. She held her wide smile through her confusion, and looked through her guest book.

"Hi, how are you today?" she welcomed me, still checking over her pages.

"Good, yourself?" I asked back.

"Good," she nodded slowly, before peering back up at me. "Did you have an appointment today?" she questioned.

"Not really…I was looking for Martin actually. Is he here?"

"Oh, Mr. Addison is in with a client in the parlor at the moment. Did you want me to take a message for you?" she asked, getting out a piece of paper.

"No, actually could you just get him? He'll want to talk to me. Tell him Simon is here," I explained, jerking my shoulder out of annoyance. I let my eyes wonder around the foyer while she gingerly interrupted Martin as he spoke to the couple.

"Uh, Mr. Addison. You have a guest out front. He needs to see you right now," she explained.

"Can you tell them to come back in an hour? I'm with a client," he replied.

"It's Sim-"

"Simon!?" Martin came buzzing around the corner, and straight over to me.

"Hey," I jutted my chin out at him. I shoved my hands into my pockets and stared at him.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. His sport jacket fanned open at the sides, revealing more of his hideous coral colored dress shirt that just about burned my eyes.

"First, not your buddy. Second, I need to talk to you. Is this a good time?" I asked.

"Well actually I'm in with a cli-" he began until he read the expression on my face. "But you know…this is a perfect time. Let me just move something around."

I pursed my lips, flashing my palms at him. "Not necessary, just tell them you'll be a minute. This shouldn't take long," I grinned, throwing my arm around his shoulders. He motioned for the receptionist to tell the couple, and followed as I guided us towards the office we originally sat in yesterday. I closed the door behind us, and smiled uncomfortably at him.

"Does this work?" I asked, looking around. Martin hesitantly nodded, and I motioned for him to take a seat. "Good," I nodded.

"Uh, Simon…what's going on?" he asked.

"I want an apology."

"What?" Martin tucked his chin, staring up at me.

"Exactly what I just said. I want an apology- but not just any apology. I want the apology I deserve. I want you to tell me how sorry you are, and on top of that I want Perla Planned Weddings to plan my wedding…but not just any kind of wedding- no." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "The best wedding you've ever done. I want everything to be perfect, and I also want a discount…a good discount."

"Y-you want a discount?" he questioned, sounding rightfully confused.

"A discount and an apology."

"Uh…um, alright…Simon, I-"

"Nah, wait…something doesn't look right…get on your knees," I said, pointing to the ground.

"Excuse me?" he nearly screeches, as he stares at me in disbelief.

"You heard me. Get on your knees."

"Um…" Martin shook out his confusion and dropped from the chair to the floor on his knees. He looks up at me with quirked eyebrows and a frown. I cock my head to the side, and lean down to grab his hands. I make him place his clammy paws together in a pleading manner and he rolls his eyes.

"Proceed," I nod, crossing my arms against my body again.

"O-kay…uh, Simon, I'm very sorry for the things I did back in high school…I, uh…I shouldn't have done them…and I hope you can forgive me," he pulls his hands apart and shrugs his palms up. He tugs the corner of his mouth up in question and waits for me to react. "Better?" he asks.

"What kind of half-ass apology do you call that?"

"A pretty good apology considering what I've already done for you?" Martin says, dropping his hands. I shoot him a harsh look as a warning and he instantly straightens. "A-alright…I'm sorry for blackmailing you, and making high school difficult. I didn't mean for things to get that out of control and I should have never did it…I'm sorry."

"And?"

"Aaand…I'm sorry I exist?" Martin questioned, unsure of the last statement. I was particularly okay with it, but he seemed to be saying it sarcastically from what I could tell.

"Is that all you're sorry for?" I waited, watching his face soften.

"Simon…it's been years, and I've apologized as many times as I can remember. I'm sorry, and I will always be sorry. I tried to make up for it, but I'm not sure what else there is for me to apologize for…"

"Okay…fair enough. Thank you for finally saying it in a meaningful way…all the other times sounded like you were apologizing for getting caught. I needed to hear it this way."

"Fine," Martin nodded. "Now…can I get back to my clients?"

"Not yet," I said, plopping down on the couch across from him. I grabbed the book from the coffee table before me, and flipped to the pricing page.

"What is this gold package I was reading about yesterday?" I asked, scanning over all the different pricing options.

"Oh, that?" his face brightened as he jumped to his feet. "That's like the crème de la crème of the wedding packages we offer. It comes with just about everything you can think of."

"You don't say?" I say, hinting at a bit of sarcasm as I flip through the pages. "It's very expensive," I speak up.

"It is-very expensive…" his tone drops, which almost brings a smile to my face. He's catching on I think. "We, uh don't do it very often, but when we do- it ends up being some of the most beautiful events we plan."

"Hmm…I'd like to do the Gold Package…but I want half-off."

"Half-off?!" Martin nearly choked, having to grip the couch to keep from falling over.

"Is that going to be a problem? Because Bram and I can go elsewhere," I shrugged casually, closing the book.

"No, wait! Let me talk to Fran and see what can be done…I'm sure he'll be more than okay with working out something for you guys. We typically don't give any kind of discounts on the Gold packages, but I'm sure Fran can-"

"I don't think you need to discuss anything… I think what we're going to do is go with the gold package and you're going to give us half-off, and that be the end of it? Okay? Bram or myself will call later this week to set up another appointment to come in and discuss it. Sound good?" I asked, standing from the couch and walked over to the door. I looked back at Martin whose body was clenching tightly, and his expression unreadable. "Well?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He eventually broke away from his tense, painful expression and nodded.

"Sure…anything you want," he nods, waving me off.

"Cool…thanks, buddy, " I smiled, closing the door behind me. I leave the store, and once back in my car I can't help but feel accomplished and majorly full of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! I got through my writers block! Hopefully that doesn't happen again! It was brutal. This wasn't the strongest chapter, but like I said... it will pick up from here!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get so cute... and damn I'm only imagining what that ending scene looked like... Also, for future reference, I will be writing some smexxxy scenes in the coming chapters... Y'all need a warning before it happens, or can I just throw it on up there? Let me know! Also let me know if there is anything you guys want to see out of this story! I'm always open to suggestions/ideas! Comment it! Thanks guys! Here is to another adorable Simon/Bram story! FULL OF FLUFF!


End file.
